


Teamwork

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Filth, Fingerfucking, Multi, No plot whatsoever, No really! It's nothing but sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Cath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny and Cath - nothing but sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Cath is becoming a regular cast member in Season 3 and wondered how it would affect the Steve/Danny dynamic... then this happened. Huh.

Catherine lay back as Danny went to all fours between her spread legs.  She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling.  Her eyes flicked to Steve, kneeling behind him, and she bobbed her head minutely.  Danny gasped as Steve’s tongue flicked across his hole.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?”  She watched his face as Steve teased at his puckered entrance.  “Okay, Danny, look at me.”  She cupped his cheek and made eye contact, holding his attention.  “Now, I want you to do the same thing to my pussy.  And if you do a good job and make me come, Steve and I will make you a very happy boy.  Do you understand?”

Danny nodded and she curled her fingers into his blond mane, guiding his mouth down.  He licked along her slit, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, then sliding down to delve inside her.  He gasped as Steve mimicked the motion, tongue dipping into Danny’s hole.

“Mmm, that’s it, boys.  Everyone likes a good tongue-fucking, don’t they?”  She pressed Danny’s face closer, her gaze travelling up his arched back and over the curve of his ass to meet Steve’s.  “Faster, Danny… yes!”

She grinned at Steve as his own increased thrusts had Danny moaning against her.  “Now give me a finger, Danny, hard!”  Her eyes glittered and she laughed deliciously at Danny’s whimper when Steve’s movements once again mimicked his own, finger pumping deeply inside.

“That’s it, right there, Danny,” she encouraged.  “You know just how to suck me!  Just like that!”  She bucked up against his lips, spreading her legs wider.  “Another… give me another!”

It was her turn to moan as Danny deftly added a second finger, twisting them inside her on the upstroke.  She laughed again, shakily now, as she realized Danny hadn’t reacted to Steve’s actions this time.

“Figured out our little game then, Danny?  Everything I ask from you, Steve does _to_ you,” she panted.  “So you were ready for it this time, weren’t you?”  She winked at Steve and he smirked back.  He twisted his long fingers, hitting Danny’s prostate, making him arch up and cry out.

“Oh, no, you don’t!”  She caught Danny’s head again and gently tugged it back down.  “You get back here and finish what you started, mister!  You do want your reward, don’t you?”

In response, Danny clamped his lips over her clit, flicking furiously with his tongue, his fingers thrusting with a renewed vigour to match Steve’s.

“Oh, God!  Oh, God, _yes_!  Right there!”  She threw her head back, hands fisting in the sheets.  “Don’t stop, Danny!  Oh, God!  Now!  NOW!”

At her command, Steve plunged three fingers into Danny, as deep as they would go.  Danny’s muffled bellow vibrated against Cath’s clit, tipping her over the edge with a wordless scream.  As she rode out the aftershocks, Danny dropped gentle kisses across her thigh, all the while pressing back onto Steve’s driving fingers.

“Oh, wow.  Danny that was….  You definitely deserve your prize now.”  Cath leered, pulling herself up onto her knees.

Steve slipped his fingers out of Danny’s slick and loosened hole.  He reached for a condom and lubed himself up as Cath tugged Danny upright.  She gripped his hips to hold him steady while Steve lined up his cock.  As soon as Steve was in position, Cath pressed Danny down slowly, easing him onto Steve’s rock hard shaft.

Danny groaned as he took Steve all the way in, his head falling back against the taller man’s shoulder.  He reached up, curling his hands around the back of Steve’s neck.  Steve’s hands moved to replace Cath’s on Danny’s hips, as she sat back to admire the scene displayed before her.

“God, that is just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”  She licked her lips, taking her time to enjoy the view.  “My pretty, pretty boys,” she sighed and caressed their cheeks.

Leaning down, she licked the glistening tip of Danny’s cock, savouring the taste for a moment before swallowing him down in one go.  Slowly, she pulled back until just the head was nestled between her lips.  Brushing her fingertips over Steve’s hand, she signalled him to start.  Gripping Danny’s hips tightly, he began to move the smaller man.  Pumping in and out of Danny’s ass, the momentum drove Danny’s cock into Cath’s mouth, fucking her face.

Steadily, Steve picked up the pace, driving deeper and harder in a punishing rhythm, punctuated by the slap of skin and panting breaths.  The breathing grew more ragged and frantic, the closer the men came to climax, and Cath took her cue.

With Steve on his knees, and Danny on Steve’s lap, Cath had just enough room to reach between her boys’ legs, fondling their balls with practiced hands.  As she felt them tighten under her touch, she gave them each a gentle tug, bringing them to simultaneous orgasm.  The two men cried out in unison, Steve coming hard inside Danny’s tight heat, and Danny pulsing his release down Catherine’s throat.

Having milked every last drop from Danny’s cock, Cath lay back among the pillows and watched the partners as they collapsed, satiated and exhausted.  “My, my, we _will_ have to do that again!”  She grinned wickedly.  “Isn’t it wonderful what you can achieve when you work together?”

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I've been told to keep it "coming"!


End file.
